camphalfbloodroleplayfandomcom-20200213-history
Zeus' Cabin
Zeus' Cabin Zeus'cabin looks like a white marble box, with white heavy columns in the front. This cabin is the biggest and bulkiest of all the cabins. It has polished bronze doors that shimmer like a hologram, and have lightning bolts streaked down them. The dome-shaped ceiling is decorated with moving mosaics of a cloudy sky and thunder bolts. It also thunders all the time. There is no furniture in there at all. The cabin has alcoves with golden eagle statues. There is one big intimidating statue of Zeus in the middle. Cabin Announcements/Campers= Counsellor #Colum McLoughlin Lieutenant Counsellor # Ariana Solis Members #Gabriel Sharpe #Haython Williams #Andrea Swan #Amylla Moor #Sierra Lucker #Rebecca Armani #Cynthia Jefferson #Sarah Kilburn #Ezequiel Abreu #Mikayla Logans #Mikael Binety #Andrew Anderson Nymphs # Aura King # Kaia Characters up for Adoption Inactive # Not a year round camper #Hotaru Honda #Orochi Honda #Sophocles Herod #Eleonora Papakonstantinou #Mallory Mendes # Alyson Everett Former # Jason Graceson # Klay Martin III # Sun Hi Hwan # Zeke Marshall #Nicholai Kofoed #Adad Harpel (Left) |-| Photo Album= Gallery Template:Zeus' Cabin Photo Album |-| Powers= Offensive #Children of Zeus have the ability to create small bolts of lightning that can be directed to strike near them; doing so drains them a moderate amount. #Children of Zeus have the ability to flow an electrical current into any sort of metal weaponry which will shock anyone it strikes; the current can only be maintained while they are holding the weapon. Defensive #Children of Zeus can send an electric current through their body which gives them the ability to move extremely fast for a short time; however, they cannot have a weapon drawn so the speed is purely for evasion. #Children of Zeus have the ability to emanate a field of electrical energy which stuns anyone nearby them for a short time; while maintaining the field, they cannot move. Passive #Children of Zeus are innately resistant to both electricity and lightning. Supplementary #Children of Zeus have the ability to hover or fly, however, the longer they fly the more it drains them. #Children of Zeus have the ability to call upon the winds to speed their movements or attacks; this can also be used oppositely to slow the movements or attacks of others. #Children of Zeus are able to call to their aid a flock of birds, that will then help to either defend or attack, but only for a short time. #Children of Zeus are able to cause a booming thunder to sound, that stuns an enemy for a few seconds. 3 Months After Character is Made #Children of Zeus can summon a weather front to an area for a short time, it can only be one type of weather at a time, whether it's a thunderstorm/rainstorm, snowstorm, hail storm, sleet/ice storm or a wind storm, and only lasts for a short time. 6 Months After Character is Made #Children of Zeus have the ability to create a large lightning storm which will begin to randomly strike the nearby area with large bolts of lightning, with no regard to friend or foe; doing so drains the child of Zeus extremely. 9 Months After Character is Made #Children of Zeus are able to transform into an eagle, as an eagle they are able to fly faster longer without tiring, but the longer they sustain this form, the more time they need to rest between transformations. Traits #Children of Zeus generally make strong leaders. #Children of Zeus are generally good at predicting the weather, as Zeus was also the god of weather. #Children of Zeus are rarely afraid of heights. #In some cases children of Zeus are prone to being claustrophobic, as they generally prefer open spaces. |-| Treaties= Poseidon's Cabin * We will try to get our respective fathers to work together. * We will try to not get in cabin fights. Hades' Cabin * We will try to get our respective fathers to work together. * We will try to not get in cabin fights. Hephaestus' Cabin * We work with each other on quests Hephaestus cabin offers. * We get priority status for repairs and upgrades to armors and weapons. Category:Cabins Category:Children of Zeus